Dyskusja Bleach Wiki:Galerie/Archiwum 3
Zmiana obrazków profilowych Sōsuke Aizen AizenKarakuraFake.png|Aktualne O279 Aizen.jpg|Propozycja - wypatrzone przez Crashera, znalezione przez Rejwen - wszystko zgodnie z planem, jakby to powiedział pan przedstawiony na grafice powyżej. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 20:05, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - Proporcja głowy do ciała. ~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:Yhwach|<'Talk'>]]'' 20:12, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - lepsze ujęcie, ładniejsze oświetlenie, lepsza jakość, lepiej wykadrowane, widać cudne, rozczochrane włosięta i loczek, i nawet ramionka w paskudnym wdzianku widać. I chmurka! Nie zapominajmy o chmurce! Jestem za. A proporcja jest w porządku, moje wprawne oko grafika to widzi ;) - Twarz Aizena jest tutaj widoczna z bliższej odległości, według mnie lepiej się prezentuje, niż obrazek w propozycji. ~Disgusted - O wiele lepsze. Alzanino, proporcje są dobre, tylko przez to, że Aizen ma jedną sukienkę na drugiej, tworzy się złudzenie optyczne. — [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'Crasher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 20:27, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - Moim zdaniem aktualne zdjęcie nie jest najlepsze, natomiast proponowany zamiennik jest zdecydowanie lepszy. [[User:Sccq98|''' Sccq98']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Sccq98|'ɐɔıןqɐʇ']] 21:05, sie 2, 2013 (UTC) - J.W. --32Polak 07:26, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) - wygląda dziwacznie. [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 08:20, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) - I dziękować. Aktualne zdjęcie od bidy mogło być, ale Aizen-sama zasługuje na coś lepszego. A poważniej - lepiej skadrowane, lepiej wybarwione, lepiej prezentuje się loczek Sōsuke. Ankelime 08:24, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) Przyjaciółka Kaname Tōsena Przyjaciolkatosena1.png|Aktualne Od291 Przyjaciółka.png|Propozycja - jestem na tak :) [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 10:31, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) - Nawet nie ma co porównywać. Widać całą głowę i światło jest o wiele lepsze. — [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'Crasher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 11:34, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) - zdecydowanie za. Jakbym gdzieś widziała to ujęcie, jak robiłam ten artykuł, to bym nie dawała tego po lewej, które już wtedy mnie straszyło po nocach :( - Światełko dobre. '~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:Yhwach|<'''Talk>]]'' 16:00, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) - Zdecydowanie lepsza grafika, niż obecna, chociaż gdyby jeszcze odrobinę bardziej przyciąć, żeby bliżej jej było do do kwadratu... Tak, jekby się komuś nudziło :) Ankelime 16:22, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) Ikkaku Madarame Ikkaku237.jpg|Aktualne Odc330 Ikkaku.png|Propozycja - dziwna mina, przygarbiony... i te drzwi za głową nie ładnie wyglądają. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Baakamono|Baakamono]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 17:07, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) - Zmiana niepotrzebna. ~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:Yhwach|<'Talk'>]]'' 19:21, sie 7, 2013 (UTC) - Jak zauważyli poprzednicy, zmiana jest zbędna, w dodatku grafika nie wygląda najlepiej. [[User:Sccq98|''' Sccq98']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Sccq98|'ɐɔıןqɐʇ']] 23:57, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) - j.w. Ankelime 00:00, sie 16, 2013 (UTC) - po prostu propozycja kompletnie nie pasuje... Jugram Haschwalth R543 Haschwalth.png|Aktualne R547 Jugram Haschwalth.png|Propozycja 1. R547 Haschwalth w kolorze.png|Propozycja 2. - aktualny obrazek najlepiej oddaje jego postać, a poza tym propozycja 1 zbyt mi Aizena przypomina, a 2 Rosa. Paviola316 (tablica) 21:12, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) '''Propozycja 1:' - Idealny kąt, więcej widać głowy. ~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:Yhwach|<'Talk'>]]'' 23:34, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) - No, ubiegłeś mnie, wczoraj też myślałem o tym zdjęciu na profilowe. Lepszy profil, i żadnego Aizena tu nie widzę. — [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'Crasher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 14:42, wrz 5, 2013 (UTC) - Eeee... Może nie wyraziłam się jasno - uważam, że zmiana niepotrzebna, przy propozycji 1. w kadrze nie pasuje mi dymek, którego można by się pozbyć bez utraty istotnych elementów jugramowej fizjonomii. Ankelime 12:57, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) - Zdecydowanie lepsze niż poprzednie; Jugo w lepszej pozycji, lepiej ujęty :) [[User:Sccq98|''' Sccq98']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Sccq98|'ɐɔıןqɐʇ']] 21:01, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) '''Propozycja 2:' - Obecne lepsze, kolorowe jest mimo jego kolorowości tylko profilem i w dodatku z dodatkowym elementem dekoracyjnym Ankelime 22:10, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) - profil + 4 inne postacie w tle. ~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:Yhwach|<'Talk'>]]'' 23:34, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) Bazz-B R543 Bazz-B 2.png|Aktualne R547 Bazz-B.png|Propozycja - to czarne zbyt go zasłania Paviola316 (tablica) 21:09, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) - Zły profil, cienie go zasłaniają, no i ten wyraz twarzy… — [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'Crasher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 14:43, wrz 5, 2013 (UTC) - Lepiej widać. ~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:Yhwach|<'Talk'>]]'' 23:36, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana obrazków 3. forma Bankai Ichigo Ep365 Ichigo Bankai.png|Aktualne. Od366 Nowy Bankai.png|Propozycja 1. Od366 Bankai w akcji.png|Propozycja 2. Cóż, próbowałem znaleźć jakieś zastępcze zdjęcie Bankai, ale trudno w ostatnim odcinku znaleźć dobre ujęcie, dlatego też zrobiłem te 2. Prawdopodobnie trudno będzie znaleźć lepsze ujęcie, niż aktualne. ~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:The Legend is back|<'Talk'>]]'' 10:14, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) Nie znajdziemy lepszego ujęcia niż aktualne. 13:49, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Ankelime 14:27, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) - tak samo. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 14:45, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) - Jak wyżej. --32Polak 16:57, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) - Wszystkie mi się nie podobają, ale wybiorę najmniej odrzucający mnie - aktualny, czyli bez zmian. — [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'Crasher]] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 21:03, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Niekompletny Fullbring Ichigo Ep352 Niekompletny Fullbring.png|Aktualne Od355 Fullbring Ichigo.png|Propozycja - Lepiej widoczne, nie widać śladów łączenia screenów. ~~Alzaniño'' [[Tablica_wiadomości:The Legend is back|<'Talk'>]]'' 13:23, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) - o, to jest świetnie. 13:25, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) - Lepiej wygląda niż aktualne. Tragolipus 14:37, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) - Jak wyżej. --32Polak 12:14, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) - Jak najbardziej, mam już dość tego światła, a raczej jego braku w tej ruderze Ginjō. — [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'Crasher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 21:03, lip 6, 2013 (UTC)